


That's So Punk

by thestorm



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Homophobia, Homophobic comments, M/M, Nail Polish, Punk, homophobic assholes, otabek being an awkward cinnamon roll, otayuri - Freeform, patching up, yuri being an angry cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestorm/pseuds/thestorm
Summary: Yuri wants to punch a guy but instead he punches a wall. Otabek is there to patch up his split knuckles.





	That's So Punk

" _We are so cool, we are so punk_ " that's what was written in his t-shirt that day. It really was one of his favourites. He woke up, put the shirt and his ripped black jeans on and went to eat breakfast with his grandpa. That's when he realized that it was slytherin's pride day and he wasn't wearing any green. _That's blasphemy,_ he thought. He ran back to his room, found the emerald green nail polish he bought weeks ago and painted his nails.

He was now sitting on the bathroom's floor only regretting one thing. Not punching that David guy right in the middle of his ugly face. _Fag fag fag,_ he could still hear his voice inside his head. _What's the female name for Yuri, fag? Should we call you that?_

"You can kiss my ass" he had said.

Yuri was really going to punch that guy but then the headmaster appeared and even Yuri knew that hitting someone in front of the headmaster wasn't a good idea.

So he went to the bathroom and started hitting the wall. He split his knuckles and now blood was dripping on the floor. He couldn't really bring himself to care. His nails were damn gorgeous and he wouldn't let an asshole ruin his day.

Yuri heard something click and then the door opened. He didn't even flinch. It was too late to hide anyway. He looked up and saw Otabek.

They had a couple of classes together but they never really talked. Yuri only knew who he was because he looked so damn good.

The other boy slowing came and sat right in front of Yuri. They looked at each others' eyes for a while. Both searching, both not knowing what they might find.

"Yuri, right? I'm Otabek. Call me Beka." Otabek said.

Yuri continued looking at him suspiciously. What did this guy want? They weren't even friends.

Otabek opened his bag and took a first-aids kit out. He placed some bandages, cotton and a small bottle of antiseptic in front of him.

"What's that?" Yuri said.

"I'm trying to help. Give me your hand." Otabek said.

"Why do you even have a first-aids kit with you?" Yuri said as he gave his hand to Otabek.

"My mother is a nurse. Yesterday we went somewhere and she always makes me carry this first-aids kit with me. I just forgot to get it out of my bag."

Yuri's breath hitched as Otabek applied some antiseptic on his wounds. They stayed quiet for a while. Then Otabek spoke again.

"Yuri, I like your nails. They're so punk." he said quietly.

"Thanks. And - you can call me Yura."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Otabek finished patching Yuri up. They stayed like this for a moment. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, their knees barely touching. Otabek was still holding Yuri's hand.

The bell started ringing and that brought them back into reality. They got up. They both awkwardly stared at each other, not knowing what to say, until Yuri finally spoke.

"Wanna skip class?" he asked.

"Thought you'd never ask." Otabek said.

They left the bathroom together. They saw David on their way out of the school. As they were passing in front of him Otabek took Yuri's hand, saying more than he would ever possibly say with actual words. Yuri smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated thank you:) 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://archaangelos.tumblr.com)


End file.
